Star Wars Galaxies Biography
by sasukeCosplayer
Summary: Pretty much, I've discovered that a group of awesome-doer's have opened a Star Wars Galaxies (Or SWG) server, and you can now play the good ol' days again! It's called the SWGEmu - Emulator. You should all check it out. Anyway, this is the Biography of my Character - Quoli-Shaleek Monique. He has a pretty sad background and his entire life is deticated to finding his family.


I've just discovered that Star Wars Galaxies has an Emulator up and running! This game sounded fantastic, and finally I can join and play. I made a character, Quoli-Shaleek Monique, and wrote a short bio about him. But it grew bigger and, well. Here you go. I'll keep updating it to the present time, and then continue with whatever happens in game! Enjoy!

A deep chill creeped it's way down my back. Kashyyk, the coldest place at night, next to Hoth of course... That place is a damn iceberg. My name is Quoli-Shaleek. Quoli-Shaleek Monique. It's not a Wookiee name, as you may have noticed, but a human name. Yup, 100% Human. But I wasn't raised by Humans and I've never seen another. I should probably explain.

I don't know where I was born, or who my parents are. I remember from about the age of... 5, being raised by Wookiee's. When my parents abbandoned me, or were murdered, or lost me; I don't know what happened, I was taken to Kashyyk by a Wookiee elder; Ciirlayk. Ciir... It means Ancient, Great, Wise in the native tongue's translation. He was all of those. He became my Father and I loved him like one. We did everything together and he always protected me from threats to the village along with the other warriors. As far as I'm concerned, he WAS my father. Ciirlayk had a son named Jowdrrl, who was, as you may have guessed, a Wookiee. I guess that makes him my brother. Brother... I like that. He had light brown fur just like Ciirlayk and a scar across his right eye, said to have been caused by a Katarn; a fierce, four legged beast. Jowdrrl always told me something that encouraged me I could be anything I want. He said: "Quoli, you can be anything you want to be. Shoot for the moon... And even if you miss, you'll be among the stars...". He trained me to fire Bowcasters and Blasters left from the Clone troopers during the Clone wars. He made me a warrior and he was my idol.

There was one other family member, but _she_, wasn't a Wookiee. She was a Twi'lek named Numa, which means 'Sister' in the native tongue. She was, as much as anyone could be, the Sister of Jowdrrl. But she wasn't really his sister. Or mine. But we both treated her like she was family, so I guess it counts. Numa had pale blue skin, and beautiful slightly more shaded paterns on her Lekku, with sparkling green eyes like diamonds. She was truly beautiful. She taught me how to tend to the wounds of other Wookiee Warriors. She made me a Medic and I loved her for it. Friendly love, of course. But I wasn't kidding myself. I truly loved her.

Numa told me great stories of ancient 'Jedi'. Warriors of the Light Side of 'The Force', the power created by all living beings. Jedi had the ability to manipulate the Force and therefore the world around them. They could heal, trick others, even push others with this great power they were able to harness. The Jedi wielded great glowing blades called 'Lightsabers', swords of light that could cut through any steel but another of their own; a lightsaber could clollide with only a lightsaber and it seemed no other weapon could match them. Combining these powers with the do-good style of the Jedi and you have a _Hero_. Hero's that would _fight_ for us. _Defend _us. _Protect _us. They were what every child with a troubled childhood needed.

But they're dead now. Extinct. _Murdered._ 'Order 66' they said it was... I had no idea what that meant and I never asked. Nobody ever spoke of it apart from the name when asked what happened to the Jedi.

I had a great family, great friends, too. Some of the Wookiee's were my age. I'm 18, now. Ready to become a true man, as is tradition with our particular tribe. I was excited, more than i'd ever been.

And that's where the hell came.

At first we thought they were Jedi, survivors maybe? Boy were we foolish. We intended to welcome them to our home, but that's not what happened.

They drew their lightsabers. But they weren't like in the stories. Crimson red blades, evil looking. Their eyes glowed a deathly yellow, and their skin was pale as a ghost. There were four of the men, and they were no Jedi.

Sith.

Sith. Sith. Sith. No matter how many times I say it, it doesn't sit right. I can't sleep if I think of them. I can't do anything, I just crush myself with this anger and hatred for not doing anything to stop it. For being too trusting of them.

They came with great force, blowing back the first wave of our warriors, including me, without even touching us. Sand covered my face and my head was against the wooden blockade. My eyes were hazy, and I struggled to keep them open. I saw the twisted versions of the child stories slice many of my friends in half. People I'd known since I was taken to Kashyyk. Dead. Gone - Never coming back. I pushed myself to my feet and I grabbed my blaster from the floor, moving towards the closest target firing wildly at him, but I heard my lazer hit it's mark

Or so I thought.

The Blast hit me in the shoulder. It burned like hell. The man had swung his death blade of a lightsaber and next thing I know - I've just shot myself.

The rest was a blur and I slowly faded to black. I had a dream when I was unconscious. It was me, Numa and Jowdrrl were running with me on the beach, kicking sand and water at eachother... But then they started sprinting away from me. I ran as fast as I could after them, but they kept moving further and further into the distance until they vanished. I fell to my knees and felt like crying... Then I saw Ciirlayk walking towards me. He leant down, and as he put his hand on my shoulder I woke up.

Ciirlayk pulled me to my feet, told me we were using the tunnels to escape to the Pods, and dragged me back towards the village. I looked in the distance and could see three of the Sith still battleing the Wookiee Warriors, now fighting with swords, somehow avoiding the swings of the enemy. I turned my head away and ran along side my Father.

We made it to the Escape pods and I scanned everywhere for any sign of Jowdrrl or Numa. I spotted them suprisingly quickly, but I couldn't push my way through the crowd of Wookiee's. I shouted their names at the top of my lungs, and I sighed with relief as they turned and saw me. Jowdrrl charged through the crowd and made it to me.

"Quoli," He began. "The Sith will be here any minute." He looked frantic but I remained expressionless. I knew exactly what had to happen. What I had to do. I looked him dead in the eyes, hearing the cries of the Wookiee's, knowing the Sith were already here.

"Go. Take Numa and go. Get to Dantooine, there will be saftey, I was told if we ever nee-"

"Quoli, you can come with us. There's room in the pods!" He cut me off.

"You and I both know there isn't enough time and we're wasting what we have standing around chatting here like there's not an attack going on. There's nothing more to discuss. Go with Numa to Dantooine, I'll stay here and help the others hold them back. You're bigger than me, stronger than me, and you fight better than me. And that's exactly why I need you with Numa. "

Tears swelled up in my the young Twi'lek's eyes and I tried to hold back my own. Jowdrrl roared, lifting me off my feet in a famous Wookiee-Hug. I smiled, knowing this is the last time I'll see them. It wasn't a happy smile, It was a smile of hope. Hope is all we have left now, all I cling to. I hugged Numa and whispered the last words I might ever say to her...

"I love you."

She whispered the same words back to me.

"I love you too."

I kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes. Green eyes, sparkling like diamonds in the glitter of her own tears. A tear of my own escaped my own eye, and I wiped it with one arm, turning around to see the Wookiee Warriors about to face the Sith. I felt Numa reach out and touch my shoulder, crying my name. Jowdrrl lifted her off the ground and took her to the nearest Escape Pod. I could still hear her voice crying 'Quoli..!' in the distance. I shook my mind clear of any thoughts I had, and prepared to face battle.

The Sith had arrived at the gate. And I was ready to face them.

The battle for the lives of my family had already begun.

I'll update the next bit soon, and that's a promise I will keep!


End file.
